


Prom Madness

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Character, Crushes, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, High School, Humor, Prom, Teenagers, all the cliches, angela and sera are shipping trash just like us, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's prom season and it will be high school junior Leah Hellerstein's first one! She's thinking of tagging along with her senior buds (and high school sweethearts) Angela and Sera, but little does she know that perhaps she might have a date after all... </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comment if you want me to continue with this fic </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Madness

Just minutes before the first period bell rang, Leah, along with her senior friends and steady couple Angela and Sera, stepped out of the main office with the little white ticket in hand.

"Oh my god this is great!" Sera gushed.

"Our little Leah is going to her first prom!" Angela nearly squealed.

"Guys it's just a dance. It's not that big of a deal," Leah said as she glanced down at the ticket.

"But Leah, prom is _more_ than just a dance," Sera explained. " It's the _high point_ of high school experience! Dancing all night long to the hottest songs!"

"In killer dresses," Angela added.

"A five star banquet courtesy of catering services," Sera said with a _mmm._

"And the most important part--sharing it with your love!" Angela fluttered her eyelashes as she formed her hands into the shape of a heart. She nuzzled her head against Sera's shoulder.

"For you guys maybe, but I was thinking of going alone," Leah said.

"You can't say that! What if you go with somebody?" Sera exclaimed. 

"Really?" Leah was skeptical.

Angela and Sera both exchanged grins.

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"We know two people who _like_ you," Sera told her.

"We're not naming names," Angela said. 

"And there's a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that _he_ \--" 

" _She_ " Angela butted in.

"Will ask _you,_ " Sera and Angela both said in unison as they pointed at her.

"I don't believe it. Like who would actually ask _me_?" Leah asked.

Across the hall, two boys gazed over at the trio. One of them was a tall, thin, black haired boy; dressed in a green hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and combat boots, with a smear of eyeliner underneath his bright green eyes. The other: an even taller, blue eyed, stocky blond; clad in his football jersey, blue jeans, and cleats, the absolute opposite of his younger brother. 

Loki nervously glanced over. His cheeks flushed and he whispered something to Thor.

"Oh la la," Sera remarked.

"He doesn't like me!" Leah objected. "Yeah we used to be friends in middle school but there's no way in hell he'd like me like that!"

"Then why is he so nervous around you?" Sera asked.

" 'Cause of that fight after seventh grade that's why!"

"Honey, seventh grade was like five million years ago. You guys are getting along ok now and he's over that," Sera pointed out.

"I still think he's scared," Angela said.

"Hey girls!"

They turned around to see Thor standing in front of them.

"Hey man," Sera waved.

"Hi," Leah said.

"What lunch do you guys have today?" Thor asked.

"Second," Leah answered.

"Thanks!" He rushed back to Loki.

"He's got something up his sleeve," Sera said in a sing-song voice.

"Maybe, but he's not the only one," Angela glanced over at two girls at the other end of the hallway.

A blonde girl in a red crop top and black shorts looked at the group and giggled. She nudged her friend: a girl with curly hair and wide brown eyes, dressed in a blue t-shirt with a red star, and jean shorts, and said something in a low voice.

"Hmm," Angela placed her hand on her chin as she observed them.

"Guys stop coming up with ideas. Illyana's just a really nice girl in my chem class," Leah sighed.

"Leah. She's a chem whizz and she asks you for _your_ notes. She likes you," Angela said. 

"Well she might wanna double check to see--"

"I totally agree with that. People check notes all the time," Sera interrupted Leah. 

America patted Illyana's shoulder and headed over to them.

"Hey America!" Leah greeted her.

"Hey! Are you gonna be in chem class today?" She asked. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Leah was confused.

America smirked.

"You'll see," she went over back to Illyana. 

"Oooh sparks are flying," Angela chuckled.

"Oh come on!" Leah groaned. "Asking someone if they'll be in class or lunch is not the same as asking _someone out!"_

"Oh then why did they have other people ask you?"

The bell rang.

"Oh! We gotta go!" Leah exclaimed.

"We'll talk later," Angela said.

"See ya at lunch!" Sera took her girlfriend's hand and they started to walk away together.

Leah straightened her backpack strap and headed to the stairs. She was halfway up when Loki and Illyana passed her. 

Loki flashed a grin at her. Illyana waved. Leah hesitated before she picked up her pace and darted up the stairs.


End file.
